landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Grandma and Grandpa Longneck
'''Grandpa and Grandma Longneck' are Littlefoot's grandparents and his primary caregivers after his mother died. They act as parents to Littlefoot, giving him advice when needed and take their responsibility of protecting Littlefoot very seriously. Their real names have yet to be revealed; nearly everyone calls them Grandpa and Grandma, including each other. Topsy calls Littlefoot's grandfather "Longneck", whereas Bron, Littlefoot's father, calls him "Poppa Longneck." Grandma and Grandpa Longneck both have red eye's. Position in the Great Valley They provide a voice of reason in the Great Valley, trying to make peace between the dinosaurs when times become hard. Detailed analysis of the film series shows that Littlefoot's grandfather has assumed a leadership position among the dinosaurs of the Valley, welcoming visitors and newcomers (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists and The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock), passing judgement on criminals (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire), deciding a course of action for the herds of the Valley (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) managing natural resources such as water (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island), and providing for the common defense in times of danger (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure). Family Grandpa Longneck is also shown to be a very loving husband to his wife (a song from part IV indicates that institutionalized marriage does exist in the Land Before Time universe) and a kindly grandfather-figure not only to Littlefoot but to all the young dinosaurs of the Valley. He, in fact, has been known to tell children stories in the evenings, usually near a geothermal heat-vent. It can therefore be assumed that he was good father to his late daughter, Littlefoot's mother. He also gets along well with Bron, his suggested son-in-law. However, while is mostly free of the bigotry that characterizes some other dinosaurs, he has a prejudiced view of sharptooth dinosaurs. He sees them as "not very smart"; however, it is a considerably less severe condemnation than that of his son-in-law, who despises them as cowards. As seen in Land Before Time, after being separated from Littlefoot, his grandparents gave up hope of ever seeing either him or their daughter again and went searching for the Valley. On the way, they met other dinosaurs who joined their search for the Valley as well, not unlike how their children also found and joined each other. It is likely at this time that he was formally introduced to Topsy and assumed the leadership of the combined herds. As of the moment, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck live happily in the Great Valley, though they occasionally meet with relatives as in the Part IV or leave and coincidentally meet with other longnecks as in Part X. Grandpa Longneck has been shown to be rather undecided in his beliefs. This is quite unlike his daughter who stated that "somethings ... you see with your heart" and whose ghost in the first films shows that the "supermundane" does indeed exist in their world. In The Secret of Saurus Rock he tells the children legends of heroic dinosaurs and of the mystical Saurus Rock that protects the Valley, but when asked whether the stories are really true, claims not to know. However, during The Great Migration he intuitively knows that he must go and that he must re-enact the longneck creation myth. Littlefoot has under belly markings identical to those of Grandma Longneck, unlike his mother who bore her suggested father Grandpa Longneck's under markings. Grandpa Longneck has a type of light grape under belly marking's while his wife Grandma Longneck has a gold/copper under belly marking's. Grandpa Longneck's health appears to be frailer than those of his family, though both he and his wife weaken as they age. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck have appeared in all The Land Before Time films. Category:Longnecks Category:Land Before Time characters